


Why Would You Do That?

by DIANKOU



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate universe - canon divergent, Like, M/M, This is really fucking stupid, alterbate universe - Gavin is a memeboy, gavin ate a tidepod as a child, i don’t remember writing half of this because it was 4 A.M. so enjoy, im so sorry, tidepods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIANKOU/pseuds/DIANKOU
Summary: After the revolution, everything becomes casual at the station.  After tension is lost, everyone begins to reminisce about their childhoods and high school expirences.  No one is surprised that Gavin’s eaten more than one tidepod.Well, except for Connor, who is now very concerned for his health.





	Why Would You Do That?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry

A roar of laughs broke out in the break room, starting with Chris who could honestly  _ not  _ keep himself together in that moment.  officers shared stories about how as a kid they had always believed that that elephants were a type of dog, so she would always comment on how “big that dog was”.  According to her, she had a really mean older brother. 

 

Chris couldn’t help but laugh, having to use both the table and Gavin as support.  There was a smirk on Gavin’s face as he listened to the story, shaking his head the entire time.  This was all just fun and games. An easy stress reliever after letting go of all the Android cases.  

 

Connor was still there, standing next to a female officer who was next to Gavin.  Hank was on the other side of the table. Connor was minding his own business, not making any sort of comment or addition, he couldn’t.  He had nothing to share, no wild stories that no one really didn’t expect or could get a laugh out of. He wasn’t nearly as creative as everyone might have thought.  Creativity was not his… specialty, persay. 

 

Gavin was the next to clear his throat, standing over the table, getting into a stance.  The detective always did this pose when he was gathered around the table and talking to people: 

His knees were apart and his elbows were bent over the table.  He was bound to come off it and make extravagant hand gestures at some point.  Connor always thought that maybe it had been a one time thing, but he quickly realized that Gavin was just really dramatic.  Especially when it came to his stories. He always had an energy about him when he spoke about his past or tried to be comedic, he had an aura to him that was hard to place and even harder to see a lot.  He buried the naturally funny charismatic part of his personality under a massive front of being an asshole. 

 

“Alright so, remember in 2018 when all we did was stupid shit?” Gavin started by waving a hand, still bent over with his eyebrows furrowed together.  “I still— and I will fight for the title of it— did the most stupid thing anyone could have done, and it was completely out of being petty.” He waved across the table with a hand before both hands landing with a dull thud on the table. 

 

“Okay so, remember when tide pods were big?”

 

“Gavin— jesus fucking Christ,” hank started, a hand going up to rub across his beard.  Hank walked away a second later, muttering how he was too old for this shit. 

 

Chris was the next one to say something, chiming in quickly after hank began to leave.  

 

“Gavin please tell me you didn’t  _ actually  _ eat s tide pod.”

 

“What? No, no I would never,” 

 

“Thank god you’ve done some really stupid shit and I wouldn’t have been sur—”

 

“I are three tide pods.” Gavi nheld up three fingers as he spoke, a stupid smile plastered across his scruffy face.  

 

“ _ Gavin! _ ” Chris practically yelled at the detective his head falling into his hands.  “What the fuck! You could have died, man!” 

 

Connor, while Chris was attempting to understand Gavin’s logic was flustered and horrified.  Did the detective even know what could have happened? He could have been seriously hurt. Connor’s face was tinted blue from thinking about Gavin possibly dying from eating laundry detergent.  

 

“Gavin—“ Connor spoke up, his eyebrows furrowed together and he shook his head, “you could have died, you know that right?” Connor began to practically spew facts about detergent and what it could do when consumed, Gavin just stood there, face fallen.  This happened a lot, Gavin would tell a story and Connor would just be there to tell him it was bad. He was probably right about this though. 

 

“Look at me now, I’m fine.” Gavin walked over and he pressed his hands on Connor’s cheeks, lightly squishing them. Connor’s eyes softened, becoming only slightly less concerned.  They would definetely be talking about this on the way home— and also throwing away all of the tide pods in their apartment. 

 

Gavin and Connor had been living together for a month now.  A fresh couple still at the upward climb of their relationship.  In Connor’s mind, Gavin was one more tidepod away from going downhill.  

 

“Gavin, Gavin, you are not fine! You ate  _ three  _ tidepods? How did you even manage something like that?” Connor looked genuinely worried as he spoke to his boyfriend, he wanted Gavin to be okay, but apperantly he was super set on killing himself when he was sixteen.

 

“Okay, so you know how I said it wasn’t of spite and I was being petty?” Gavin started, this time directing his words at Connor, his torso facing him.  

 

“Yeah, but you didn’t bother explaining yourself.” Connor shook his head and mustered a small almost nervous laugh. Gavin just nodded, his lips pulling into a line.  

 

“So my best friend at the time, Carter, had just downed an entire tidepod, like, without even flinching or anything! He just shoved it in his mouth and swallowed.” Gavin said eventually raising his arms and backing up in a very ‘what the fuck’ stance.  “Then he just looks at me with this— god I hate this motherfucker— shit eating grub and says ‘beat that, pussy.’ And I fuckin  _ do.” _ Gavin told, practically reinacting the scene at the table.  Chris looked tired, and the woman Officer was trying her best not to completely burst out laughing.  Connor was… horrified, knowing how condensed the liquid was and how dangerous it can be when ingested.  He was obviously fine now, but he still worried. 

 

“So I fuckin’ stomp my ass over to the bag that’s just sitting on the table, and I grab three of them.” He made a fist in front of himself.  “And I fuckin’ slam those like an alchoholic taking shots. Gavin looked beyond victorious, nodding his head and acting as if he won. 

 

Gavin did make a face, his nose scrunching up and he shook his head.  “I did go to the hospital though. The detergent completely stripped my esophagus and I had to basically breath and eat out of a tube for like, two months.”  Gavin pulled down his shirt and put his head back to show off the scar that rested just above his collarbones. 

 

“But… why? Why did you even eat it in He first place? It’s tru if like… illegal to not label things that could be hazardous?” Connor said, he had grabbed the coin from his jacket pocket and began running his thumbs over the edge of the metal,  

 

“It was labeled.” Gavin said nodding his head.  “We just wanted too. They looked like candy. Ah— Listen Connor, it was a meme, it’s fine.” Gavin said with a deep sigh, and he just walked over to Connor and grabbed his by the shoulders, pulling him over into a side hug.  “I’m fine.” 

 

Connor just rolled his eyes, “you’re way too reckless, sometimes.” Connor lightly bumped his head against Gavin’s affectionately, andxthey both smiled.  

 

“C’mon, lets go get lunch.  I can tell you about the rest of my scars.  C’mon it’ll be fun I swear.” Gsvin said, leading out Connor, eventually taking his arm and pulling him along with him.  

 

Connor was glad that he was okay though.  They had a very rocky start, but now Connor felt love every day of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t sue me. I’m just a gay boy who has a crush on Gavin.


End file.
